mcandoriafandomcom-20200213-history
General Markus the Crusader
“To achieve a greater goal, sacrifices are to be made. But make sure you are willing to live with it. Or it will tear you down.” General Markus the Crusader: after the loss of his Elven girlfriend. General Markus the Crusader General Markus the Crusader, also known as Markus Lightbringer, is a hero of the kingdom Everlight, General of the Templars and lord of Avalon and the province Fairbarren in Andoria . Childhood Markus lived with his parents as farmers in Greenville in the kingdom of Everlight. Greenville was a remote village and therefore it did not know in what kind of danger the kingdom was. Raid on Greenville The Undead Legion, an undead army filled with monsters like zombies and skeletons ruled by Marrodon, was terrorizing the land. When Markus was just 12 summers old, the Undead Legion launched a raid on the small remote village. It slaughtered every one, burned the village to the ground, but Markus that was chopping wood during the assault, got away safely. A letter for the king It was on his run through the forest, because of the horror Markus saw, he came across a dying knight in shiny armor. It was a Paladin Phillion, asking Markus to pick up his sword. Markus denied the request, knowing the man needed medical treatment or a healer, but the dying Paladin insisted. At the moment Markus picked up the sword, a bloodmage appeared, casting a spell that made Markus blood boil hot. The pain was intense but stopped soon after casting spell. The men fell down exhausted, but before Markus could think of an action, the bloodmage charges forwards to Markus to attack him with bare hands, like a ferocious monster. Fortunately for Markus, the bloodmage walked right into Markus' sword. After this 'fight' Markus turned back to the Paladin, but he had already died. In his left hand the Paladin was holding a folded letter. Markus opened the hand and took the sealed letter. Markus knew that the letter must be important and that it was addressed to the king of Everlight. So he decided to keep the letter and deliver it to the king in the capitol city: Riverdal. The king was grateful that Markus delivered the letter and that Markus told him the grim news about the Paladin. As a reward, Markus became squire of Sir Brightsteel, General of Everlight. Markus the squire Markus learned the skills and virtues of a knight and the tactical skills needed for a general. Sir Brightsteel however seemed never pleased by the actions of Markus, but Markus did make a great progress. Battle of Riverdal Several years later the Undead Legion was still a threat to the kingdom and all of sudden they assaulted Riverdal. Sir Brightsteel was killed by a trusted friend and this 'friend' told the defending army that the battle was lost. Markus however knew about this traitor and had the man arrested. Right after this, Markus gathered some followers and reorganized the defenses. The battle soon took a turn and the Undead Legion was repelled. A new knight For this bravery, Markus was rewarded with the tittle and privileges of a knight. He gained the rank paladin, allowing him to make critical decisions without having to communicate with a general. Markus also gained the name: Lightbringer, for bringing light in this time of darkness. But Markus had one goal: the destruction of the Undead Legion. The kingdom however had too few forces to make this possible. New allies Markus contacted the Elves (where he found a girlfriend who too will fight with him) and reunited the shattered kingdoms of Everlight in the one strong kingdom it once was. Yet it wasn't enough. It was then that Markus heard of the successes of a military order in a nearby empire: the Templars. It was then that Grandmaster Akatar the First was visited by a Markus Lightbringer, who asked the help from the Templars. Grandmaster Akatar the First agreed, since his mission was to ‘destroy all evil monsters and those who help them’, despite the kingdoms. Battle against the Undead Legion The Templars set sail to Everlight soon after. Together with the kingdom Everlight, the Templars defeated Marrodon and his Undead Legion. Yet it came with a terrible cost: at the heath of the battle, Markus had to choose. Save his Elven girlfriend and surrender, or try to kill Marrodon, knowing his Elven girlfriend would die. With a small nod from her, Markus decided that the suffering had to end, and he charged towards Marrodon. He had slain Marrodon in one powerful blow and the evil was defeated. His girlfriend however, had died. Markus the Templar Grandmaster Akatar the First saw great potency in Markus Lightbringer and asked him to join the Templars . Markus Lightbringer agreed and soon gained the rank of general. Grandmaster Akatar the First then ordered the Templars to aid other surrounding kingdoms as well. Markus as, General of the Templars, ordered his men all around the known world and fought many battles. And soon it seemed that the known world would be free of evil. The world was almost free of evil everywhere, except for the Land of the Bandits: Andoria. First Andoria War The land of Andoria was a vast land filled with monsters, strongholds and citadels. It was primarily controlled by The Bandits and they were causing troubles all around the known world. But the Bandits attacked the Empire Arrenguard openly by assaulting and capturing the island city of Turtle Island, starting the First Andoria War. The new crowned empire, named Hubert the Sacred, immediately asked the help from a new found order: The Templars. The Templars, and with it General Markus, recaptured the city. Disturbing news was found out however when interrogating the captured Bandits: they were constructing a Nether Portal in Andoria, to summon more evil monsters to attack the kingdoms. It was then that Markus Lightbringer asked Grandmaster Akatar the First for a grand Crusade to Andoria. All men, from all the kingdoms could sign up with the Templars for a Crusade to Andoria to destroy the Evil forces dwelling there and to stop the construction of this Portal. The war ended in Andoria with the capture of the Nether Portal in construction. Andoria Interwar It was then that a time of peace on the land of Andoria. The Templars started to colonize this new world and many other Bandits were arrested. But the Templars weren’t able to get the leaders of the bandits, especially the King of the Thieves. Grandmaster Akatar the First gave his most trusting followers land and titles. Markus became lord of Avalon and lord of the province of Fairbarren in Andoria. Second Andoria War Many years of peace went by, and a war like the First Andoria War was not seen. This changed however, when the Templars found out that the Bandits are still actively present in Andoria. In hidden castles and cities, they were able to heal their wounds. It was at this exact time that disaster stroke. Grandmaster Akatar the First was assassinated by bandits on his travel to Andoria. Some lords that were given title now abandoned the Templars and joined the Bandits in fear of the Bandits, or to gain more power and started to attack the Templars. The Second Andoria War had begun. Markus did not leave the Templars, but instead took all his offers to reunite the Templars again. He had small success and knew the Templars needed a new leader, yet he didn’t thought he would make the right candidate. Thanks to General Markus the Crusader, Grandmaster’s Akatar the First son were given the title Grandmaster. This son, Grandmaster Akatar the Second, organized the Templars and carried out a counter attack. And with success, the cities that were taken were recaptured and the Bandits were driven back to their castles and cities. Yet the Bandits were able to shock the Templars again. The Templars found out that the Bandits are constructing an Ender Portal! This is how the Second Andoria War started, and the end… is far from over. Markus still tries to give the Bandits that final blow, but so far without success. Some blame this on the fact that Markus is now an old man, but Grandmaster Akater the Second relies on the experience of this General. And so far: Markus hasn't lost a battle under his direct control.